Ese sentimiento es
by Eliza-Kagamine
Summary: Alice, esta confundida de lo que siente, no conoce ese sentimiento, nuevo para ella, pero su corazon late muy fuerte cuando esta con Oz, asi que decide ir con el para hablar.../ One-Shot! Entren y Lean :D


_**[Holaa a todos! :D la verdad me alegra publicar esto, ya que es el primer fic de Pandora Hearts que escribo y aunque sea un One-shot espero lo disfruten nwn (se me ocurrio en la escuela a segundo hora en fisica .-.) Pero bueno**_

_**Pandora Hearts NO me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes]**_

Un día cierta castaña de cabellera extremadamente larga, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de esa extensa mansión, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Alice siguió caminando ignorando a cualquier persona que le dijera algo o simplemente la saludara. Pero por mas que le hablaran ella no contestaba.

-"Pero… ¿Que es en realidad lo que siento…?"-Pensó aun concentrada, desde hace unos días estaba con lo mismo o mejor dicho desde que cierto rubio con ojos verdes le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por haberlo salvado de una cadena con la que lucharon hace 3 días.

En el momento en que Oz se lo dio, ella se sintió rara, su corazón latía mucho, sus mejillas se sentían rojas y no sabia que decir en esos momentos.

Después de reaccionar, obviamente golpeó a Oz, pero ella no quería hacer eso, ella quería besarlo, abrazarlo y mas… pero… ¿Por qué sentía eso?

Aunque ya tenía tiempo viviendo y experimentando las emociones humanas, había algunas que todavía no entendía del todo, o que no conocía.

Su caminata termino frente a la habitación de Oz, considerando la hora que era, el estaría ahí, esperando para la cena.

Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, no sabía si abrir la puerta o no, cada vez que acercaba su mano al picaporte, su corazón latía más fuerte, tomo valor respirando hondo y abrió la puerta.

Y ahí lo vio, sentando en una silla viendo por la ventana, Oz al darse cuenta de la presencia de Alice, sonrío.

-¡Alice! Hola-La saludo con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan de el, Alice sintió su corazón latir aun mas.

-Hola, Oz-Saludo casi en un susurro Alice, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a el.

-Pensé que estarías en el comedor ya, después de todo falta muy poco para la cena-Dijo el rubio aun sonriendo, observando como Alice se ponía enfrente de el un poco seria-¿Alice?

-Oz…-No sabia como continuar, ¿Qué le iba a decir? Un millón de preguntas sin respuesta invadieron la mente de la castaña.

-¿Si, Alice?-Pregunto preocupado Oz, viéndola a la cara, pero ella desvío la mirada.

-Oz… ese… beso que… me diste hace 3 días…-Comenzó la castaña un poco nerviosa, Oz la miro aun mas preocupado, ella nunca se comportaba así.

-¿Si, Alice? ¿Qué tiene que ver?-Pregunto Oz un poco sonrojado recordando ese momento.

-Pues yo… desde ese día… me eh sentido rara…-Murmuro mas que nerviosa Alice, bajando la mirada ocultando su ya gran y notorio sonrojo.

-¿Rara? ¿Cómo?-Pregunto Oz viendo un poco curiosos a la castaña.

-Pues… mi corazón late muy fuerte…y… me pongo muy nerviosa…cuando te veo…-Eso último lo dijo en un susurro, pero que el joven Bezarius entendió muy bien, haciendo que el también tenga un sonrojo ya muy notorio.

El joven Bezarius sonrío ante la inocencia de la chica, el sabia que ella aun no conocía ese sentimiento el cual al parecer la torturaba esos últimos días.

Oz comenzó a reír un poco bajo por la inocencia de Alice, pero la castaña se molesto y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡Oz! ¡No te rías!-Le regaño mientras lo seguía golpeando, mas solo logro que Oz empezara a reír un poco mas.

-Ya, Alice, lo siento-Se disculpo el rubio con una sonrisa, ante la cual Alice se sonrojo muy leve, Oz al verla no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla tiernamente.

-Oz…-Susurro ella levemente sonrojándose un poco mas.

-Alice…la razón por la cual te sientes así, es por amor, un sentimiento humano, talvez el mas fuerte de todos-Murmuro el rubio aun acariciando su mejilla, la vio fijamente, desde la primera vez en que la vio en el Abismo, le pareció muy hermosa y adorable, claro solo con el se llegaba a comportar así.

-¿Amor…?-Susurro un poco confundida Alice, Oz asintió con la cabeza- ¿Eso…se come?

Oz comenzó a reír de nuevo ante la inocencia de Alice, pero esta vez Alice no se molesto ni lo golpeo.

-No, Alice, no se come, se siente…-El chico puso su mano sobre el pecho de Alice, donde se encuentra su corazón-Aquí, Alice, en el corazón, aquel sentimiento, se comparte a veces, con otra persona, una persona la cual sienta lo mismo que tu por ella, pero sabes, Sharon sabe mas de estas cosas-Río un poco Oz rascándose la cabeza.

-No quería ir con ella, a veces me llega a dar miedo, además… quería estar contigo, ya que…-Alice se quedo callada un momento.

-¿Ya que…?

-Quería estar contigo Oz… ya que… tú eres el causante de que mi corazón lata así de fuerte-Murmuro Alice, con su sonrojo de nuevo, Oz no necesito más para entender lo que Alice quería decir.

-Alice… tú también eres la causante de que mi corazón lata así de fuerte-Murmuro Oz, sonrojado, pero sonriendo como siempre.

-Oz…-Alice lo miro sorprendida-¿E-Enserio…?-Tartamudeo un poco Alice, ante lo que Oz dijo.

-Es enserio Alice-Dijo Oz abrazando a Alice, ella se sorprendió mas por el acto de Oz, era lo que ella deseo por mucho tiempo y ahora su sueño se había hecho realidad, una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Alice.

-Oz… Te amo…-Susurro la castaña recordando esa palabra tan importante cuando estas enamorada de alguien, Sharon le dijo que solo a la persona que amaba y de la cual estaba enamorada se le podía decir eso, supongo que estar cerca de Sharon le ayudo.

Oz nunca creyó escuchar eso de Alice, el sabia que ella tenía sentimientos a pesar de ser una de las cadenas más poderosas del Abismo, pero casi nunca dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos afectivos hacia otras personas.

El abrazo más, tomando su barbilla y juntando sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso, dulce, lleno de amor, en el cual todos sus sentimientos hacia la chica quedaron claros. Ella un poco torpe le respondió el beso, no era la primera vez que lo besaba pero esta vez era diferente, no era como el primer beso que tuvieron por el contrato, no, este estaba lleno de amor, amor que Oz sentía hacia ella.

Se separaron lentamente, ambos sonrojados y sonriendo, se sentían muy felices los dos juntos, era un momento tan único de los dos, solo para ellos…

-Alice, yo también te amo- Susurro Oz en el odio de Alice, ella sonrío tiernamente y tomando el rostro de Oz con sus manos junto sus labios con los de Oz de nuevo en un corto beso.

Cuando se separaron, Oz estaba un poco sorprendido pero luego sonrío al igual que Alice.

-Oh, vaya, los tortolos por fin se dijeron su amor-Esa voz distrajo a los jóvenes y fijaron su mirada debajo de la cama, en la cual se podía ver a Break ahí debajo de la cama de Oz-Hola-Saludo como si nada Break sonriendo.

-¡Maldito Payaso!-Grito enojada Alice comenzando a perseguir a Break por toda la habitación de Oz.

-Vaya… algunas cosas no cambian-Susurro Oz rascándose la cabeza un poco nervioso de lo que Alice le pudiera hacer a Break.

-Bochan, la cena esta lista-Dijo Gil entrando a la habitación y viendo a Break siendo perseguido por Alice mientras Oz reía un poco-¡Conejo Estupido! ¡No puedes comportarte!

-¡Cállate Cabeza de Algas!-Grito mas enojada Alice viendo a Gil, mientras Break aprovechaba que la chica estaba distraída para escapar de ella.

-Adiós Oz-Kun-Dijo Break saliendo por la ventana mientras Oz se quedaba sorprendido ante eso, después se acerco a Alice y Gil para calmarlos- Ya chicos, ¿Tranquilos si? Vamos a cenar-Dijo feliz Oz saliendo del cuarto, junto con Alice y Gil que lo seguían aun discutiendo.

Oz río un poco ya que la castaña seguía siendo la misma a pesar de haber dicho sus sentimientos hacia el.

Gil se adelanto dejando a Alice y Oz solos, aun caminando con dirección hacia el comedor.

Oz un poco nervioso e incomodo por el silencio, tomo la mano de Alice entre la suya, Alice no puso resistencia ni molestia ante eso y le sonrío tiernamente, para que luego su mente ocupara la imagen de carne, la cual iba a devorar en unos momentos mas.

Al llegar al comedor, todos los miraron extrañados, ya que llegaron tomados de las manos, claro que Break solo sonrío ya que sabia lo que había pasado en la habitación del rubio tiempo atrás.

Alice al ver la comida soltó la mano de Oz y rápidamente comenzó a comer casi toda la carne que había en la mesa, Oz río un poco ante eso, después de la cena hablaría con todos sobre el y Alice.

_**Fin**_

_**[Bien pues eh aquí mi tercer fic y segundo One-Shot nwn espero les haiga gustado se que el final no fue el mejor del mundo, pero bueno .-. Dejen reviews n.n Los quiero! Cuídense**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Eliza Kagaminee]**_


End file.
